


Assassin/ Reader Drabbles

by Macadamians



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Brief Description of Blood, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macadamians/pseuds/Macadamians





	1. Jacob Frye: Buzz

That damn buzzing wouldn’t stop. “BUZZ! BUZZ!” There is was again. Right by your ear this time too. “I’m gonna kill you!” you yelled. There you were standing, in the middle of the living room with a fly swatter in your hand. “I’m definitely getting you this time.” You said, threatening the fly. It had come in when you took the trash out this morning. It wouldn’t just land and stay still for more than a few seconds. It had landed on your cup of tea, tried to land in your lunch that you were cooking, and now it was flying by your ear. “ I swear you’re doing this on purpose.” You said through gritted teeth. Finally the fly landed on the arm of the sofa. This was your chance to finally be rid of it for good. Just as you were about to kill it, the front door opened. “(Y/N), I’m home!” Jacob called. “NOOO!” you shouted in anger. When Jacob opened the door the fly flew away. “What are you doing?” Jacob asked. You just whimpered. This fly had been driving you insane all day and the only chance you had to kill it was gone. Jacob came up behind you and started rubbing the small of your back. “Is everything okay, love?” he asked. He didn’t know what was going on. You fell face first into the sofa and took a deep breath. “Its just a fly. It is just a fly. No need to get mad. It’ll die on it own. Yeah… maybe.” You mumbled into the cushion. “A fly?” Jacob was very confused. You sighed, “Yes. A fly. It has been bugging me all day since I took out the trash this morning.” Jacob couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head. “All this fussing over a fly, (Y/N)?” The look you gave him made Jacob almost regret laughing at your dilemma. He took the fly swatter out of your hand, moved your legs out of the way and took a seat next you. “Don’t worry, I’ll get for you.” It was only a few minutes before the fly landed on the sofa again. “Jacob! Its right next to you!” you whispered, afraid that if you spoke any louder the fly would leave again. “I’ve… GOT IT!” Jacob shouted as he swung the swatter with speed and accuracy. “You did?! Thank you, Jacob! Finally I can eat in peace!” You said with a sigh of relief. “You’re very welcome, (Y/N).” Jacob said with a peck to your cheek. Sadly, another fly was still buzzing around the house. “You’ve got to be kidding me. ANOTHER one?! That’s it. You kill this fly and I’m going to take a nap.” You huffed. “Don’t worry love. I’ll handle it. Again.”


	2. Ezio Auditore: 2 A.M

For the third night in a row, both you and Ezio were still awake at 2 o’clock in the morning. Its not like it was a big deal. Ezio finally had a few days off from work. It was a surprise for you, really. He had been gone for weeks in a different country. You never knew where he went until he came back, but you couldn’t really complain. He always brought back to most amazing stories and souvenirs, and he never stayed away for more than two months. The stories were why you two were still awake tonight. The last mission he was on, he had to go back to Rome to help train some new recruits. “Oh and when Ugo went to do his leap of faith,” he had to catch his breath, he was laughing so hard he had tears in the corner of his eyes. “The pigeons flew up into his face and frightened him so much he fell backwards off of the building into the pile of leaves. I don’t think I have ever heard another man scream like that because of pigeons before.” He was laughing so hard, he was holding his stomach by the time he had finished his story. “Mia bella, I wish I could take you with me on my missions sometimes.” Ezio confessed while holding you by your waist. “I wish I could go to, Ezio. I’m sure Ugo wasn’t to happy about all the jokes though.” You joked. The grumbling from your stomach cut Ezio off before he even started talking. “When did we eat dinner? It must have been at around seven, right?” you asked. “I’m feeling a little hungry too. How about we go get some burgers? You know that little 24hr fast food place always has the best burgers at this time. Everything is always so fresh. Mmm.” Ezio was practically drooling over the thought of fresh fries. “What are you waiting for? Let’s go!” You hopped out of bed and put your shoes on. “(Y/N), you are still in your pajamas. Are you at least going put some appropriate pants on?” Ezio looked at you like you were crazy. Ezio’s outfits always had to match. Every article of clothing neatly folded and ironed. Ezio didn’t exactly wear pajamas though. He usually just slept in his boxers. “Ezio, I’m fully dressed and the employees aren’t going to complain. We’re only going through the drive-thru anyways. They’ll barely see me.” You told him. “I guess you are right.” He agreed while pulling his shirt over his head.

Ezio and you drove down to the nearby 24hr fast-food place and placed your orders at the drive-thru. When you pulled up to the window, you and Ezio had to wait a while because they had to make your food fresh. “The pluses of going out to eat at 2 A.M : there isn’t a line and they make the food fresh.” You commented. “And no one will judge you for wearing you pajamas” he added, smiling at you. “I have missed you, (Y/N).” Ezio sighed and squeezed your hand. “I’ve missed you too, Ezio. Maybe one day when you go on a mission I can come with you? I mean if the mission isn’t too terribly dangerous. Oh, maybe if you go to Italy again I can stay with Claudia. She’s been wanting me to come visit, you know.” As you finished talking, the cashier came to the window and handed Ezio the food. “Trust me, I know how much Claudia wants you to come and visit. She said the same exact thing to me the last time I was over there.” Ezio looked to you and caught the excitement that was in your eyes, then back to the road smiling to himself. “Well, I do know I will be needed back in Roma to evaluate the new recruits. I guess you can come this time. It shouldn’t take too long to evaluate them and then we can spend the rest of the time together.” Ezio didn’t even finish his statement by the time you let out an excited little squeal and squeezed his hand harder. “Thank you, Ezio! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Ah! I have to call Claudia later and let her know. She’ll be so excited.” You had the biggest smile plastered on to your face. “Let’s get home before the food gets cold.” He said, amused.  



	3. Connor Kenway: Saturdays

It’s well pass noon and you’re still in your pajamas. You didn’t care though. It was Saturday anyways and you had the day off. Connor had gone out earlier to go do his Saturday work out routine. You didn’t exactly know what that consisted of but he always seemed to be in a better mood when he came back. Connor had been out for a hour at least, so you had plenty of time to run around and blast your music throughout the house. Today you felt like dancing and singing along. You usually did this when Connor was working out because you didn’t want him seeing and hearing you sing off key and dance off beat. “I’m just a poor boy, nobody loves me! He’s just a poor boy from a poor family! Sparing his life from this monstrosity!” You sing along with the song, Bohemian Rhapsody. You’re trying your best to sing all of the parts but its get a little much and you have to take a deep breath before you continue your dancing and singing. Not a single care in the world as you stand on the couch and sing to an invisible crowd. The song ends and you bow before your imaginary fans “Yes! Yes! Thank you all. I know I’m awesome.” “Yes you are.” you hear a deep voice say. Connor is standing by front door holding his gym bag and smiling at you. You put your hand over your chest and take deep breaths. “I didn’t hear you come in. You scared me!” “That’s probably because the music is so loud.” He has to raise his voice a little so that you can hear him over the music. You jump down from the couch and walk over to the speakers and turn it down to a more reasonable volume. “Better?” you ask. “Yes, thank you.” “What are you doing home so early? I though you would be working out for another hour.” You asked while walking over to him and grabbing his gym bag to take it to the washer. “I cut this work out short so that maybe we could go out today. If you’re not busy that is.” He adds quickly. Even after being together for as long as you have, Connor still gets a little sheepish when asking you out. You hum acting as if you have to think on his question. “Of course. So where are we going to go?” “Oh. Well, we could to the movies?” he suggests. At that moment you hear another one of your favorite songs come on. You run back to speakers and start to turn it up. “OR, we could stay home and have our own little concert.” You start dancing towards Connor and singing to him. He has the biggest smile on his face as you grab his hand and dance with him. Apparently Connor can dance and sing pretty well. It was the best concert you’ve been to.


	4. Arno Dorian: Micah

“Ma chere, are you home?” Arno asked a bit breathless. When he got no reply he quickly went back out to his car and brought in a small cage covered with a blanket. “Good. If she isn’t home yet, that means I have a good 30 minutes to get ready.” he muttered to the cage. The cage rattled a bit by whatever was inside of it. “Shh. I know, I’m excited too.”   
Just as Arno suspected, you arrived home just on time. “Oh my goodness. Work was crazy today, Arno.” You immediately started telling Arno about your day the minute he came down the hall. “You look tired. You should go shower and change then tell me about your day.” He suggested. “I’m actually really hungry right now, so I think I’ll eat first.” Arno made a noise similar to a disgruntled snort. “What? Do you want me to starve? I didn’t exactly get lunch today, Arno.” You felt a little bad about getting an attitude with him, but you were hungry and tired and had a very long day. “What? No, never mon amour. How about I make dinner tonight? While I’m cooking you can go shower and change.” You sighed, “Sorry. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” You gave Arno a tired kiss on his cheek and started walking towards your room. You didn’t even notice Arno following behind you with his phone out and already recording. When you entered the room, you didn’t notice the cage sitting on the floor until it started rattling. “Wha-what is that? What are you doing? Are you recording this? What the heck?! Arno Victor Dorian, this better not be some kind of prank. I know you find those videos funny but, come on.” Arno just snickered lightly, “Ma chere, I promise this isn’t a prank. Just go look at it.” He pointed to the cage on the floor. When you started getting closer to the cage, it started rattling even more. Hesitantly, you pulled off the blanket covering the cage. “Arno.” you breathed and opened the door to the cage and pulled out a cute, fluffy, calico bunny. “Oh my goodness! Arno, it’s so adorable. Aww!” you cooed. “Does it have a name?” you ask while holding the bunny close to your chest. “Not yet. I wanted to leave the naming up to you.” “I think I’ll name you Micah.” you coo softly to the bunny.


	5. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad: Leap of Faith

“Not again!” You hear the familiar grumble of Altair coming from the study. You have the day off but sadly Altair needed to work on some business stuff for the Assassins. You wish he could’ve stepped away from his work just for a little while to spend some time with you, but with the Templars posing as “Abstergo” and making it easier for them to access genetic memories to find sages and other pieces of Eden, he’s barley even had time for himself. “I have to get this done! Why do you do this to me now?” Then you hear a soft thud. You sigh and decide its best to go see if he’s alright. You at least know he didn’t throw out the computer again. This is the third one this year. The first one got a virus from Abstergo and Altair thought that the best way to keep everything safe was to unplug the computer as soon as possible and light it on fire. You would’ve questioned his sanity, but thinking back on it, you would’ve done the same thing. No need to have Templars smashing your door down and destroying everything they touch. The second computer, you didn’t even know what happened to that one. You had come home and wanted to watch YouTube after a long day at work to find an empty space of where the computer should’ve been. When you asked Altair about it, he just mumbled something under his breath and his cheeks turned a slight pink color, then he left and came home with your third computer. It’s a blessing he makes enough money to just toss computers and then buy a brand new and even better computer. “Altair, are you okay?” you ask as you open the door to the study. “thme imtermet wemt out.” Altair hand his head smooched into the desk with his hands wrapped around the back of his head. “What?” you hated it when he mumbled like that. “I said the internet went out.” He sighed, aggravated when he picked up his head. “Now you can relax for a bit.” You tell him while rubbing his back. He just let out a long sigh. “Hey, it a nice day out today. Fall is finally here and I know you like hearing the leaves crunching under your feet, so why don’t we go outside and play in the leaves?” He laughs lightly, “You want to play in dead, crunchy leaves?” “Oh don’t act like autumn isn’t your favorite season too. You can show me how to do a leap of faith into one of the leaf piles!” That should pique his interest. Crushing leaves under Altair’s boot is the second favorite thing about fall, but doing leaps of faith into a pile of crunchy leaves is his absolute favorite activity, and doing his favorite autumn activity with you would make it a million times better. “I’m not sure it’s a good thing you now my weaknesses.” He mumbled. “Come on. You need some fresh air, mister!” You proceed to grab his hand and drag him out of the house to the backyard. The backyard was bigger than most yards but that’s due to the fact that Altair had insisted that you move out to the middle of nowhere. It’s technically not “nowhere” but its one of those towns where when you tell someone the name of it they go “Huh?” or “Where the heck is that at?” or “Never heard of it.” But that was the point. Altair doesn’t want Abstergo to find either of you. You pass a rake to Altair and grab one for yourself and you bot start making big piles of leaves at the bases of easy to climb trees. “It doesn’t hurt when you land, does it?” you ask a bit nervously. Both of you are now at the top of a tree with you looking down at the now smaller looking pile of leaves. “I think we should have made the pile bigger.” You comment. Altair looks down and just shakes his head. “It’s the perfect size don’t worry. It doesn’t hurt either but it might knock the wind out of you.” He warns. You swallow the lump of fear that’s forming in your throat and nod. You can do this. You can do this! You think. Altair turns from you and goes to the edge of the tree branch. “When you jump, point your head down at first with your arms out like this.” He shows you the position. Then about half way down flip onto your back with your arms still outstretched. Got it?” You look like you’re two seconds away from bolting back down to the safety and comfort of the earth. You nod anyways, no matter how much this scares the living daylights out you, you will do this for him. “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want.” He tries to comfort you, but you shake your head with more determination than you thought was possible. “Okay. I will go first. And if you miss, I’ll catch you. I promise.” “Okay.” You tell him in a small voice. He turns back to the leaf pile in below him and jumps. Its always so graceful when he does it. You’ll probably look like a cat that just got scared by a toaster and fell off the counter. “You can jump now (Y/N)!” You can hear Altair give you the okay to make the jump. Walking very slowly to the edge of the branch and stare down at the leaf pile. Altair is standing next to it with the biggest smile you think you’ve seen on him. “You can do it! Have faith!” he calls up to you. Have faith. Yeah that’s easier said than done. You take a deep and steadying breath, stretch out your arms and jump. You hear Altair telling you to flip and you barely manage it. The next thing you know you can’t breathe right and leaves are scratching your skin. Altair pulls you out of the leaves and brings into a hug. “Breathe. It’s okay. You did great for your first jump. There you go.” He pulls all the leaves from your hair and holds you close until you stop shaking. “How did I do?” you ask in a shaky voice. You look at him and earlier when you thought he had the biggest smile on his face was really only second to the one he is giving you now. “It wasn’t perfect, but for someone with zero training, it was beautiful. Maybe with a little more-“ “Nope! Nuh-uh! Never again Altair.” You cut him off before he even suggests more practice. “Just remember, you were the one who wanted to do this in the first place.” He counters. “Psshh! I-I… fine.” You start to walk away but Altair tackles you into the pile of leaves. “What are you doing?!” you squirm in his grasp and he gives you a quick kiss on the lips that make you stop squirming. “I’ll make you hot cocoa to make up for it. Deal?” he asks. “With marshmallows?” Can’t have hot cocoa without those. “Of course.” He smiles at you again. “Deal!”


	6. Edward Kenway: A Vane Attempt

The Jackdaw was the most popular pub in town. The food was amazing and so were the drinks. The bartenders always put on a show when making the drinks for customers and if a patron was to intoxicated to get home, they would call a cab for them. The Jackdaw never let people drink and drive, so the cab fare was always free for the ones who were too drunk to get home by themselves. The Jackdaw was your favorite place to go when you had free time. It didn’t help that the owner was a handsome blonde with a welsh accent, either. Lucky for you, that handsome man was also your love, Edward Kenway. “How are you today, (Y/N)? Kenway is in the back filing paperwork for The Jackdaw’s next big event.” Adéwalé, Edward’s assistant manager and best friend was behind the bar serving one drink after another to customers. “I’m fine Adé. What crazy plan does Edward have this time?” Adéwalé smiled amusingly, “Oh, you know how much he loves pirates, so next Friday night is going to be pirate themed. I should have know he couldn’t resist for much longer.” Honestly, Edward loved pirates so much, you still can’t believe that The Jackdaw wasn’t already a pirate themed pub. He already has the Friday that the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie comes out all planned. He said that all day that Friday you two would stay at home and re-watch all the Pirates of the Caribbean movies and then right after watching the last one you’d both go see the newest one in theaters. Probably in 3-D too. “I swear Adé, if we lived in the golden age of piracy, Edward would be all to eager to be a pirate.” You laughed then added “You’d probably be his first mate or something.” “Yes, we’ve actually talked about that once. He said that he would be captain and I would be his quartermaster.” Adéwalé laughed. “I’ll be back in a bit (Y/N). I’ve got to check on the kitchen staff and then I’ll let Kenway know you’re here.” He put the glass that he was cleaning down and walked to the kitchen. To pass the time, you decided to check your phone for any updates or messages. The feeling of someone watching you washed over you. Lifting your sights from your phone to look around the bar, you saw a man with dark, long hair and a beard to match. When you made eye contact, he didn’t even bother to look away. Instead he just smiled at you and moved to the seat next you. “Can I help you, sir?” you ask, trying to be as polite as you could be, seeing as this man made you uncomfortable. “Well you can start by telling me your name, lass.” Was he flirting with you? You knew that you weren’t the greatest at picking up signals, in fact it took Edward five different tries to get you to realize he wanted to go out with you. “Um, well my name is (Y/N). Now if that’s all you wanted to know from me, maybe one of the bartenders can help answer anymore questions you may have.” You really didn’t want to talk to this guy. He smelled like beer and was getting closer to your personal space. “Well (Y/N), my name’s Charles Vane if you wanted put that in your phone along with my number.” He places one of his hands on your thigh and that was crossing the line. “Get you hands off me! I don’t want your number and I don’t want you touching me!” You yelled at Charles and heard all the chattering from the other patrons die off and everyone is now looking at you both. “No need to make a scene, love.” He whispers through gritted teeth and grabs your hand. “What do you think you’re doing, Vane?” The familiar voice of Edward pierces the silence that was surrounding you. Charles drops your hand and stands up to face Edward, who is know standing next to you, puffing his chest and standing tall. Charles looks to Edward then to you. The face he makes is one of realization as he brings his hand down his face to try and wipe off the smirk that was staining it. “Ah, I didn’t know she was yours, Kenway. Apologies.” He then looks over the bar to one of the bartenders “I’ll have a rum, please.” The bartender just looks back to Edward who shakes his head. “No, Vane. You’ve had enough for tonight. I’ll call a cab for you.” Charles didn’t seem to keen on having been cut off for the night. “One more drink, Eddy and I’ll get out of your pretty hair.” Edward crossed his arms across his chest. “I can see why you’d be interested in blondie. He maybe satisfying to look at, lass…” Charles leans back in his chair with his legs open and arms outstretched on the back of the chair. “But I think I can satisfy your other needs better.” “That’s it, Vane. Get out now.” Edward growled out from clenched teeth. Edward didn’t want you to see him when he was angry. He didn’t want to scare you away, so right now it seems he’s trying his best not to grab Charles by the collar and hurl him out onto the street like a bag of garbage. “Alright, alright. Don’t get your panties all bunched up. Though…” He looks you up and down and the corners of his mouth pull into a lecherous smile. “VANE! Get out now!” Edward yells at him. “I’m going! I’m going!” Charles puts his hands up in mock surrender and leaves the bar. The whisperings start and soon the whole bar is alive again. Edward relaxes and looks to you with a sigh. “I’m sorry you had to see that. Vane doesn’t seem to know what the word ‘no’ means. Are you alright?” You stand and give Edward a big hug. “Thank you. He gave me the creeps, but I’m fine.” “I’m all done here for the night. How about we go home and eat something?” Edward asks. “You know what sounds good right now?” You ask. “What?” “A peanut butter and jelly sandwich.” “After a long day of work all you want is a pb&j? You’re so easy to cook for sometimes.” Edward leans closer to your ear “I love it.” He pulls back and begins to walk the both of you out of the bar. “So pb&j’s for dinner then.”


	7. Shay Cormac: Rainy Days

It was a cold and rainy day. The kind of weather where you’d want to wrap yourself up in a blanket burrito and watch Disney movies all day. Technically you were wrapped up in a blanket, but you had made the blanket into a makeshift wall of sorts. Surrounded by chairs propping up pillows and more blankets. Today was not a day to watch Disney movies. No, today you had to protect yourself from the bombardment of pillows coming from Pillow Fort Arsenal. “You can’t stay in there forever, (Y/N)!” Shay shouted from the other side of the living room. “Oh really? I’m closer to the bathroom and the kitchen, Shay. I could stay here as long as I want!” Currently you were working on making a tunnel to the kitchen to grab some snacks without getting taken out by Shay’s precise aim. It was quite difficult though. You had plenty of blankets and pillows but Shay kept throwing pillows at the tunnel and making it collapse. “If you want to get to the kitchen, love, you have to come out and make a run for it. But I doubt you’d get very far.” He snickered. I’ll show him! You were so focused on the tunnel, you didn’t notice that Shay had stopped bombarding you. “Ha! I made it to the kitchen! Are you hungry Shay? Oh wait you’d have to surrender first to get anything.” You taunted. Silence. “Shay? Did you fall asleep or something? Hello?” That's when you heard the toilet flush. “Did you say something?” Shay asked. He had infiltrated your fort! “How did you sneak pass me?!” you wondered. “Now that’s a silly question. I have years of training remember?” Of course. You dragged your hand across your face sighed. “You know we didn’t discuss what the winner gets as a reward for capturing the other’s fort.” He pointed out. “Well what do you want for your reward, then?” you asked pouting like a small child that didn’t get her way. “Well, I’ve been wanting to ask you if you wanted to go see the that new scary movie that comes out Friday, but I know you don’t really like scary movies but I really want to go see this one. So as my reward, I want to take you to go see it. If you want to that is.” He’s practically pleading with his eyes for you to agree. Well, he did win fair and square. “Fine. But I’m hiding my face in the popcorn bowl the whole time. I don’t care if I get butter in my hair.” You grumbled to him as he pulled you in for hug in your- no, HIS fort.


	8. Demond Miles-The Haunted House

“Come on, babe. I promise it won’t be that bad.” Desmond had some how convinced you to go to the haunted house attraction for Halloween. At the time, it seemed like a good idea. It couldn’t be that scary, right? You were doing just fine until you entered the line to go into the haunted house and started hearing the voices of the group that went ahead of you. “WAIT! WHAT WAS THAT?!” and “HOLY FUCK! MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!” and last but definitely not least, the high pitched shrieks of terror that were absolutely incomprehensible. “I can’t believe you convinced me to come here.” You grumble to Desmond, who looks like he can’t wait to get the pants scared off of him. “Next group!” the attendant yells. For the moment the next group would only consist of you and Desmond. “Oh man, this is gonna be awesome.” Desmond whispers excitedly as he grabs your hand to lead you into the haunted house. Its so dark in the next room that even holding onto Desmond for dear life is a bit of difficult task, as you accidently step on his heels a few times. “Hey, relax a bit. You’re kinda squeezing the life out of my fingers.” He’s slowly moving forwards next to you, following the glow in the dark footsteps on the floor. You feel something grab your left arm and you practically scream in Desmond’s ear and start to make a run for it. Still holding his hand, you are now leading the way, and at a bit faster pace than earlier. “Slow down! Slow down!” At this point it almost looks like you’re dragging Desmond down the hall. “I will NOT slow down! I’m getting out of here as soon as possible!” you whisper harshly to him. You can hear him chuckling. “Stop laughing at me. It’s not funny.” You scold him. “I’m not laughing.” He say in a serious tone. You both stop and a listen as the laughter gets closer to you both. “Welcome to my humble abode…” a deep menacing voice says in your ear. You freeze and squeeze Desmond’s hand harder than before. “That’s not funny, Des.” You weakly whisper into the dark. “I swear it’s not me.” He starts to walk pass you, trying to navigate you both through the winding hallways. As soon as you see the light to the next room you hear a chainsaw rev up and lights flash to reveal a giant man with a chainsaw held above his head behind you. “DES, RUN! GO FASTER! IT’S GONNA KILL US!” You start pushing against Desmond’s back getting him to walk at a more hurried pace. Once you reach the next room, the door behind you closes with a slam and you can hear the man with the chainsaw laughing manically. “Are we almost out?” you ask. “This is the best idea I’ve had in a long time.” He chuckles and you scoff and start walking off without him. When you turn the corner you’re greeted with blood dripping from the walls and people wearing rags in cages moaning to themselves. “Please help me.” One girl pleads with a small voice. Your curiosity gets the better of you and you walk closer to the caged girl. You’re about a foot away from the cage when a second lunatic runs from behind the girl and launches themselves at the bars screaming and trying to claw at you. You jump back from the cage and bump into something solid behind you that wasn’t there a few seconds ago. You scream and turn around quickly and come face to face with Desmond. He grabs you by the shoulders and tries to calm you down. “You’re shaking.” He whispers to you. “Just remember nothing is real. They’re just actors.” And as if they heard him-which they probably did- everyone in the cages start screaming and banging on the walls and metal bars. One cage opens up as you and Desmond get closer to the next exit. “WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! STAY WITH USSSSS!” the lunatic screeches. “We’re not staying here! Good bye!” Desmond quips before practically shoving you through the doorway. As the door slams close behind you both once again you can here the collective wails of the lunatics and the one that escaped banging and rattling the door yelling, “STAY WITH US! STAY WITH US!” An old man dressed in a suit and bow tie, walks to you and Desmond carrying a silver platter. “The Master of the House would like to know if you would like something to eat.” He ask with an old, but refined English accent. “No thanks.” Desmond politely refuses. The butler looks to you then, “And what of the young lady? Is she hungry?” He brings the platter directly in front of you both and opens the lid. On the tray is a head with bugs crawling around it. Cockroaches running through the eye sockets and maggots wiggling around in the gaping mouth. “Oh my God. I think I’m gonna be sick!” you mumble from behind your hand. The butler puts the lid back on the platter. “Don’t let the Chef hear you say that.” He advised, then left the room. “This place is way more than what I thought it was going to be.” Desmond admitted. The two of you continued on and it was starting to look like the haunted house was coming to an end. You and Desmond walked into what looked like a kitchen. Rotted meat was hanging on hooks and there was a large woman with a chef’s hat on, hacking away at a body that was laying limply on the counter, dripping more blood on the floor to pool by her feet. She was facing away from the both of you, humming an eerie tune. She seemed unaware of your presence until she heard Desmond step on something crunchy. “Hello! Didja like the snack I made for ya?” Her face was covered in blood from hacking at the body. As you were about to answer her, the butler from before comes in and puts the platter on the counter next to her. “I’m afraid they did not. In fact, she said it would make her sick. Just by looking at it.” He said exasperated. “Is that so? That’s exactly what this bastard said too.” She hissed, whacking the body and lodging the knife in it. “Well, they just wasted my food. They’ll have to pay for that somehow.” She grabbed the knife that was lodged in the body and turned back to you and Desmond. She started slowly walking toward the both of you and that’s when Desmond must of have enough. He grabs your hand and sprints with you out of the final exit yelling “Fuck that!” The two of you come barreling out of the haunted house gasping for air. “We…we are NEVER doing that again!” you pant out. Desmond just laughs “Happy Halloween, babe.”


	9. Evie Frye: Camping

“Have you ever been camping, Evie?” You asked.

“Only once when I was twelve. Father had decided that Jacob and I needed to get some fresh air. It was just to get us away from the other children after Jacob decided to make a small gang.” She chuckled to herself at the memory.

“Jacob was making gangs at twelve? He really does chase his dreams. How did that trip go?”

Evie and you decided that it was about time to get away from the city. After the bar fight with Jack the other night, Evie had gotten extremely stressed. She was mad at her brother for provoking Jack and upset at Jack for destroying the bar and getting beer on her brand new dress.

“It went as well as you’d imagine. The first night Jacob went into his tent for a rest and found a snake in his sleeping bag. He screamed bloody murder. It turned out to be a harmless little garden snake, no bigger than my palm.” She recalled.

Evie and you had found a perfect spot to set up your camp. She placed her supplies down and took a seat on a nearby boulder. As she rested you set out to gather the items needed for the fire tonight.

As the sun set and stars made their appearance, Evie continued to tell about her camping adventures with her father and brother. “Jacob and I had found a nearby stream and decided to go for a swim. As we were swimming we didn’t stop to think that there might’ve been fish swimming along with us. There were little minnows that took a fancy to Jacob’s feet. Jacob jumped out of the water like a cat when its scared, screaming “Evie! Evie, something just bit me!” So I made up a story about how there was a water monster living in the stream and it was angry with Jacob so it was going to eat him.” Evie had to take deeps breaths before continuing. “Ahh. Good times. I think he still believes that there’s a monster in that stream.” She added.

You brought out the marshmallows for the both of you to roast and make s’mores with. “This is great. We should really do this more often. It’d be good for the both of us to get out of the city and get some fresh air every once in awhile. We can actually see the stars. I always forget that they’re so bright.” You told her.

“That’s not a bad idea. I always did find that no matter how high up I climb in the city, the stars are never this bright. Its quite a sight.” She agreed. The two of you stayed up for a little while after that and tried to point out the different constellations before retiring for the night, making sure that you checked your sleeping bag for any snakes.

  


End file.
